Ongoing Rivalry
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Pointless Drabble. Random conversation between Stan and Craig about who could be the better boyfriend. STYLE AND CREEK!


Craig and Stan we're behind the school. Craig casually smoking a cigarette and Stan awkwardly trying. "So what do you want?" Craig blew a huff of smoke towards Stan.

Stan coughed a bit as he tried to take a drag, "Just wanted to talk. We haven't talked in a while."

There was a silence as they both took in the smoke quietly, "'Cause you turned gay on me." Craig smirked and tossed his burnt out stick to the ground.

Stan felt his lip curve into a small smile, "Homophobic?"

"Certainly. I'm a low-class hick living in South Park." his smirk disappeared and he put on his signature deadpan expression.

"Normally the first step of coming out is denial." Stan flashed a sly, cocky grin.

Craig let his eyes wander, eye contact showed interest and he had no interest in the conversation. "Suggesting something, Marsh?"

Stan shrugged and dropped his cigarette, he didn't get much joy out of it anyways, "You tell me."

Craig focused his attention back to Stan and cocked a brow, "I prefer things normal."

Stan chuckled dryly, "So being gay is abnormal?"

"It's not the most common."

"Doesn't mean it isn't normal." he stated clearly.

Craig began to walk and Stan was quick, he kept the same pace with the dull boy, "The eyes of society beg to differ."

"Oh I get it." Craig glanced at Stan from the corner of his eye, "You're afraid."

Craig instantly scoffed at the statement, "Remember who your talking to."

"That's the information that made me come to the conclusion."

Craig turned abruptly and locked eyes with Stan, "Excuse me."

"You're gay. Or you'd like to be. You're just afraid others will judge." He paused, "And you know that your little middle finger isn't going to scare them all away."

Craig's expression didn't show anything. He was still deadpanned and unreadable, "Maybe."

After a few moments that felt like painful decades Stan spoke, "I know that you like Tweek."

Craig's eyes now showed something, a hint of worry. "How'd you find out?"

Stan smirked, Craig didn't even deny the statement, "Lucky guess."

Within a second Craig had Stan pinned to a wall, "How'd you know." he asked in a stern voice. Actually scratch that, he didn't ask, he demanded an answer.

"Well Tweek confirmed that he liked you. I just figured it went both ways." Stan shrugged not showing any fear even though his current situation and position against the wall is one to worry about.

Craig released Stan instantly and began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

He turned to look back at a confused Stan, "To ask Tweek out."

"You sure you're ready for a gay relationship? We all know you failed miserably at a straight one."

Craig shot Stan a glare, "I guess I'll wing it."

"Isn't that what you did with Red?" he chuckled dryly.

"I guess I'm not a natural romantic." Craig flipped the boy off.

"Craig, no one is a natural romantic. You have to learn the ways of the charm." Stan was now grinning confidently.

Craig's brow raised instantly, "You saying you have the charm?"

With a simple scoff, "Of course. I obtained the power in elementary school."

"Psh, yeah right." Craig pulled out another cigarette.

"It's true!" How defensive, "I had Wendy wrapped around my finger for years."

"That's not how I saw it."

Stan narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"It seemed to work the other way. You'd go into depression when Wendy broke up with you, you'd beg for her to return, she'd reject you and find another man. Yet when she came crawling back to you, you'd take her back in a second." he took a drag, "It was rather pathetic."

"Fuck you, Craig."

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you, Marsh?" Craig smirked, he was too good at this.

Stan huffed and pouted, "Well I have Kyle under my control."

"No."

"Yeah!" he shouted angrily.

"Really, if Kyle left you, he could get anyone, Cartman, Bebe, Christophe, anyone." another twisted smile crept to his face, "You'd have what? The goth girl Henrietta? Hmm?"

Stan growled, "Fuck you, asshole!"

"No thanks." another inhale and he turned to an extremely worked up Stan, "Now any tips on how to get Tweek?" before Stan could reply, he was cut off, "Never mind, I don't need advice from a guy who was the bitch in his relationship."

"Craig!"

"Oh, temper, temper, Kyle better put you on your fucking leash." he chuckled and tossed his cigarette towards the other boy.

"You're just jealous because you know I'm a better boyfriend then you could ever be."

Craig pondered for a moment but kept his unfazed expression towards Stan, "We seriously need to stop competing with each other. It must be unhealthy."

"I'll stop competing when you give up." he replied smugly.

"Why would I give up when i'm not even trying. I'm just gifted, Marsh." he shrugged and gave a sly smirk, "I'll prove it yet again by being a better boyfriend then you."

"I hate you."

"Soon enough every guy in town will want me. Even Kyle." Stan's eyes widened but Craig cut him off before he could speak, "Don't worry i'm not attracted to gingers, I prefer blondes."

"Red was a ginger."

"Maybe that's why the relationship didn't work."

Stan shrugged, "Well Craig, I wish you luck with Tweek, I know you'll need it."

Craig scoffed, "Another competition. This time it's for best boyfriend of the year award." he paused with a smirk, "Let the best man win."

* * *

It was a really random drabble. No point. No plot.

I just think Stan's the leader of his gang and Craig is the leader of his therefore they are rivals, always competing for the best name. This time they're competing for the boyfriend of the year award.

I know...it's stupid...


End file.
